


A Love's First I Love you and Last Good Bye.

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Category: Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10084511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: After Final Crisis, Diana Says one last Goodbye to a Wonderful Man. BMWW ONESHOt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A very old fanfiction I orignally posted at FF.net. Its Sad.

Diana sat inside the war room. The lights were dimmed and on the table in front of her a cup of coffee long cold. She couldn't believe it happened, after many years, the worst she feared would happen to him. The never ending tears slid slowly down her face. He was gone; she always thought he would die by a horrible joke by the horrible clown. Never had she imagined that he would be killed by a meta-human, someone in all her career with him always distrusted meta-humans. Never had she know him to use a gun. He always hated those. Never had she imagined him gone, he has always been a steady force in her life, a quiet force that held her in her darkest moments. Only he could brave the dark and give her an anchor in the dark, and he made feel safe. She never imagined that she would not get to tell him that she was in love with him and that he fascinated her. She was the only one who could remove his cowl, and the only one who could she could call by his first name besides Kal. She didn't want to think about his sons, Dick, Tim, and Damien and how they were left without a father. Cassandra who was his daughter in every sense in the word except blood, this girl who he loved and cared for, and for a time gave her a loving family. Diana turn and looked to the stars and for the first time in her life found herself wishing on a star, that he was still alive somewhere, that this was a dream and she would wake up with him standing over her when she woke up from J'onn's dream chamber asking her if they should become a couple. She foolishly said no, now she wished that she would have said yes. As she stared into space the tears continued to roll down her face.

She quietly whispered "Goodbye Bruce, I loved you more than Aphrodite could ever allow. I hope you finally have peace, give your mother and father a hello for me. Please look in at me once and while. Good Bye"


End file.
